Violent Kiss
by XY-lust
Summary: Como pasaba en los últimos días empezaron, con un beso violento impulsado por los celos, la ira, el miedo y la necesidad de sentirse.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran tendría a Kakashi atado a mi cama. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:

-dialogo –

_-"pensamiento"-_

Dedicado: a nekitooooo xy-lust (versión sasu), de xy-lust (versión kaka)

* * *

Como pasaba en los últimos días, empezaron con un beso violento impulsado por los celos, la ira, el miedo y la necesidad de sentirse.

_-"Él me pertenece" _

_-"Ella me pertenece"_

Pero la pasión los desbordo, dejándolos caer un abismo si salida. Una burbuja creada solo para ellos, peligrosa y frágil a la vista pero dura e impenetrable para romperse.

Solo la falta de aire logro separarlos. Con sus frentes pegadas, una con la otra, con sus respiraciones mezcladas, y sus ojos… mirándose más que nunca sin dejar escapar un solo detalle, observando el desfile de emociones de su pareja.

**Celos**

_-"Ellos la miran, ellos le pueden hablar sin levantar sospechas, ellos la pueden tocar sin esconderse."_

_-"Ellas lo miran, ellas le hablan sin levantar sospechas, ellas pueden andar a su lado sin pensar en las reacciones de los demás."_

**Ira**

_-"¿Por que a nosotros?, ¿porque ahora?, ¿porque no podemos besarnos cuando queremos?"_

_-"¿Por qué no puedo decir que es mía? Así no se le acercan esos mocosos."_

_-"¿Por qué esa zorra se le acerca tanto? Que no ve que Él es mío."_

_-"¿Por qué demonios no se terminan ya las clases? Me ahorraría muchos problemas y podríamos estar sin tener que cuidarnos las espaldas como ahora."_

_-"¡Quiero graduarme ya!, así podríamos estar sin escondernos."_

**Miedo**

_-"No quiero que me deje. No quiero que te aburras. No quiero que te canses de esta situación. No quiero que este con otra, aunque tal vez sea lo mejor. No puedo estar sin Él."_

_-"No quiero dejarla. No quiero que te aburras. No quiero cansarte. No quiero dejarte ir con otro, aunque sea lo mejor. No puedo estar sin Ella."_

_-"No quiero que por mi culpa pierda su trabajo."_

_-"No quiero que por estar conmigo pierda su adolescencia."_

_-"nada es fácil…nunca lo es para nosotros"_- pensó el pelinegro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mordaz.

Poso sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura, acariciándola con ambos pulgares. La observo así-un poco mas-con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos jades brillando aun en la penumbra de la oficina, la sintió expectante, relajada y excitada. La sintió con Él, esperado y amándolo a Él.

Bajo su cabeza, solo un poco, y los poso sobre los de la pelirosa. Solo unos pequeños toques, mientras la sentada sobre su escritorio vacío.

Sakura se dejo hacer, como siempre, nunca rechazaba la posibilidad de estar entre sus brazos aunque sea solo unos instantes.

Eran escasos los momentos que podían estar así en su oficina sin interrupciones. Bendito sea el que invento las obras escolares, nadie notaria que ella no estaba y menos notarían la ausencia de su pelinegro, Sasuke nunca iba a las obras a menos que ella estuviera involucrada en una.

Mientras le retiraba la corbata, miro los ojos negros de su amante. Aun con la poca luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana podía distinguir esos dos posos turmalinas que la observaban sin perder detalles, la miraban a ella y a nadie más.

_-"Él solo me mira a mi, aunque pudiera estar con alguien mejor. Solo me mira a mi" _

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?

Esa voz profunda la saco de sus pensamientos. Bajo un poco al mirada, notando que sus manos se habían detenido en el trabajo de sacarle la corbata. Quiso retomar su trabajo pero Sasuke se le adelanto pegándose más a su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

-Todo esta bien Sakura, no te preocupes más- Sakura esbozo una sonrisa y cerro sus brazos entorno al cuello de Sasuke.

Dejo un beso en su cuello, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría la piel del Uchiha.

-si lo esta, y lo estaría mejor si…-

Y los sobrevino la…

**Necesidad**

_-"hazme tuya y no dejes que se interpongan"_

_-"soy tuyo, solo tuyo"_

_-"siempre quiero estar entre tus brazos"_

_-"nunca voy a dejarte"_

_-"solo te quiero a ti"_

_-"tómalo todo de mi, porque yo voy a tomar todo de ti"_

Enredados, y envueltos en sudor, rodeados por el aroma del sexo, se unieron una y otra vez.

Embistiendo lento, rápido y profundo. Demando cada vez más. Recorriendo sus cuerpos mas de una vez. Trazando besos más allá de sus labios y dejando tantas marcas como pudieran.

Estando sobre Ella, sobre Él, recostados o parados. Tomaron todo lo que el otro les ofrecía, por que iban a tomar todo del otro, porque iban todo al otro.

Por que no importaban las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y menos si eran profesor y alumna lo único importante era…

_-"la amo"_

_-"lo amo"_

_

* * *

_

Gracias x leer ^^…

Nekito acá tenes un sasusake q se me ocurrió hace unos días, y como hace bastante q no escribía de esta pareja aproveche ^^ =tiene su versión kakasaku muajaja…

Después te comente first ^^

Xy-lust (lado oscuro) se despide ^^


End file.
